


The Two Sided, Love Triangle.

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark starts wearing his new uniform and Lois really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Sided, Love Triangle.

**Author's Note:**

> set at the end of season 10. And I’ve used the animated two-piece Superman suit in the story

TITLE: The Two Sided, Love Triangle.  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose) RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 2234  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark starts wearing his new uniform and Lois really likes it.  
Authors note: set at the end of season 10. And I’ve used the animated two-piece Superman suit in the story

~*~

Clark looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. God, he wasn’t sure about this, he pulled at the fabric to straighten a seam.

“Come on, Smallville, what’s taking so long?” Lois called from downstairs.

“I’m not sure about this, Lois.” He called back.

“Have you even put it on?”

“Yes, but…”

“Clark, your mom wouldn’t make something to make you look stupid!”

“Lois…”

“Get your ass down here, Smallville, and let me look!”

Oh, God.

Clark made his way down the stairs. Lois turned to look at him. Clark saw her eyes widen.

“Do I look all right?” Clark asked nervously.

Lois just stared; she licked her lips and swallowed.

Silence from Lois Lane was never a good thing.

“Lois?” he pleaded.

Then just one word stuttered out, “W–W–Wow!”

Lois blinked and coughed. “Where’s the cape?”  
  
Clark shook his head. “I told you Lois, I’m not wearing it; it’s ridiculous!”

“Smallville, I’m not sure you want to go out looking like that. You will probably cause accidents!”

Clark looked down at his new uniform. “I know it’s bright, but do you think it will be that distracting?”

Lois was shaking her head at him, “Really, Smallville?”

Just then, Clark heard a cry for help. “I have to go, someone needs help.”

Then he blurred. He arrived to find a four-car pile-up. A woman trapped in her car. Clark pulled the door off its hinges and helped her out.

“Oh, thank you!” She cried.

“Are you alright, Miss?” he asked.

She nodded and then her eyes scanned his body. He picked her up and sat her on a curb to wait for a paramedic.

Just as he straightened back up, he heard a multitude of voices.

“Is that the Red-Blue Blur? – is it really him? – God, look at him he’s gorgeous – look at that body – check out his ass – he can rescue me anytime.”

He turned to find a large group of people staring at him. They were totally ignoring the people who needed help. He used his vision to check the rest of the vehicles. He found a woman slumped over her steering wheel. He went to her aid. The woman came to and stared at him.

“Am I dead, is this heaven?”

“No, Miss, you have a concussion.”

“Are you sure?” the woman asked.

~*~

Clark returned home.

“Lois, I have to wear the damn cape! You should have seen the way people were looking at me, Lois?”

“I can hear you, Smallville.” Lois called from upstairs.

“Can you bring the cape down with you?”

“Okay.”

Lois appeared at the top of the stairs. She was wrapped in his cape. Clark could tell by her bare shoulder that she was naked beneath the cape.

Clark licked his lips. “Lois…”

Clark’s body reacted to Lois the way it always did. Lois’s eyes locked on to his little red shorts. There was no hiding anything in this formfitting outfit.

“I told you, you needed the cape.”

“They wouldn’t stop looking at me.”

Lois took a step down towards him, the cape fell from her other shoulder.

“I can’t blame them, Clark, you look amazing.”

Clark regarded the woman he was going to marry. He walked up the stairs to her. “Not as amazing as you in this cape.”  
   
He cupped her face and kissed her; Lois deepened the kiss grasping his shoulders. She moaned into Clark’s mouth. He swept her off her feet and carried her to their bed. She clung to him and kissed his neck. He loved it when she did that.

They arrived in the bedroom, Clark laid her out on the bed, and he pulled open the cape from around her.

Oh my, Lois Lane was naked and lying on a bed of red silk. What is more she was staring at him as if he was the remarkable one.

He caressed her body from her calves to her beautiful face.

“Please make love to me.” Lois asked softly.

Clark nodded and started to remove the suit but Lois stopped him.

“Keep it on please.”  
  
Clark smiled. “Does it turn you on that much, Miss Lane?"  
  
Lois’s breath quickened and she spread her legs for him. Clark silently thanked his Kryptonian physiology and his precise muscle control; otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to last very long at this rate.

He lowered himself down over her and kissed her, slow and sensual he slipped his tongue into her mouth to play with hers.

Lois ran her hands over his body over the suit then under the top half then she pushed her hands down the bottom half. She caressed his ass. He sighed into her mouth.

She pushed the tights down and released his hard cock. She stroked him then placed him at her entrance. She was so wet for him he slipped into her easily. She wrapped her legs around his thighs.

Clark groaned. She always felt so good.

Lois changed the kiss; she made it more frantic. She bucked against him repeatedly. “Do you want to be in charge, Miss Lane?” he offered.

When Lois whimpered, Clark turned them over so Lois was straddling him.

Wow, she looked magnificent above him naked, her taut stomach, her nipples pebbled, her lips swollen and her hair messy. He held on to her hips, and he thrust up and she rolled her hips down. They carried on the same motions until Lois was panting. Her hands were clawing into the material on his chest.

“My God, you are so incredible, so good ah – her eyes seemed to focus on his chest – damn your super, oh god Superman, oh, Superman. That’s it!”

She quickened her pace. He could see she was getting so close “That’s it, Miss Lane. Come for me!”

Lois’ back arched and she was coming. “Oh Superman I love you.”

Lois collapsed on top of him. Clark kept hold of her hips and thrust until he climaxed.

Lois murmured through her own aftershocks, “Mm, yes.” 

When they were both coherent again, he asked, “Superman?”

Lois smiled sleepily against his S-shield. “Yep, that’s your new name. I’m going to put it in my story.”

“I’ll definitely need the cape then because every time someone calls me that I’m going to think of tonight. I’ll need something to cover up with.”

Lois asked, “Are you in for the night?”  
  
Clark slipped off the bed and removed the suit. “Yes, barring any emergencies.”

Clark and Lois got under the covers and snuggled. Soon they were asleep.

~*~

The next evening at the Daily Planet, everyone had gone home and Lois was finishing her story.

Her partner and desk mate entered the bullpen. Lois looked up and smiled. “Hi, Smallville, give me a second and I’ll be right with you.”

Lois had just sent the copy in.

“Is it true, Lois?” Clark demanded.

Lois looked up confused. “Is what true?”

Clark approached her he looked angry, his eyes were flashing behind his glasses. Lois stood up, she didn’t know what the problem was, but she wasn’t going to sit there and take it.

“Did you sleep with Superman last night?”

Lois was gob-smacked. “What?”

“You’re my fiancée, Lois, but you had sex with Superman last night. Do you love him, Lois?”

Lois was getting worried. “Clark, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Would you rather be with Superman than me?” Clark asked.

Lois asked nervously, “Smallville?”

Clark cupped her face. “I can be just as good as him, Lois, please?”

Clark kissed her desperately. Lois could not help but respond. When Clark backed off, he asked. "Well, how did that measure up to Superman?” 

Lois tried to catch her breath and she studied Clark. That is when she saw it, the glimmer of amusement in his eyes. A weight lifted off her heart. He was playing with her it was a game. Well, if he wanted to play! She smirked, “I don’t know, Smallville, you are just an ordinary man, how could you possibly measure up to Superman, he’s a modern day god.”

“I might as well give up then, and let Superman have you.” Clark said dejectedly.

She reached out, grabbed his tie, and pulled him back to her. “Why don’t you give it another try?”

Clark took her mouth again hungrily. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck. Clark plunged his tongue into her mouth and Lois sucked it. He lifted her up and Lois wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked forward and sat her on his desk then pushed her down so she lay across it.

He unbuttoned her blouse and kissed the tops of her breasts. He grazed his teeth on her nipples through her lacy bra. Lois’s fingers ran through his hair. He always knew how to enflame her.

His hands pushed her skirt up around her waist. She felt his thumb trace her through her panties. He gathered her waistband with his fingers and pulled away from her breast to pull her panties down her legs.

Lois watched as he screwed them up into a ball and put them in his pocket. She did not know why she found that so sexy but she did. Clark’s eyes shone with mirth behind his glasses. When Lois tried to spread her legs wider, she found it difficult in this position. Clark grasped her thighs and spread them; he dipped his head and buried his tongue inside her. Lois braced herself on her elbows so she could watch.

Clark had never done this with his glasses on before. She glanced around the bullpen; he had never done it at their desks either. She looked back at him. He was making hungry noises as he focused on her clit.

“Oh, yes, Clark.” She moaned.

Clark looked up at her then, his mouth still on her. Lois fell back on to the desk and convulsed.

“Clark!”

Lois watched heavy lidded as Clark arose licking his lips and watching her. He took hold of her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. Clark unzipped without undoing the clasp on his pants and released his cock through the gap.

He was still dressed fully in the Clark Kent – reporter persona - suit, tie, and glasses. However, with the deliciously obscene fact his hard cock was on show. Lois felt herself get wetter.

“Yes, fuck me, Mr. Kent.” Lois demanded.

He smirked a very unlike Clark the reporter smirk, and grasped her ankles and lifted her legs into the air, her high heels were pointing at the ceiling. Lois laughed dirtily.

“Who’s being a naughty boy?”

Clark rubbed his cock onto her and Lois squirmed. “Come on!” he just did it again then played with her clit with it.

“Do you want it more than Superman’s?”

Was Clark still carrying this on? “Clark!”

Clark put himself at her entrance but did not move. “Do you?” he demanded.

“Damn you, Clark Kent, yes I want it more than Superman all right.”

“Right answer!” he pushed forward but kept hold of her ankles and just thrust into her repeatedly. Lois had to hold on to the desk edge.

“You’re my woman, Lois, You don’t need Superman.” Clark declared.

“Oh, Clark, I am yours. I’ll only sleep with Superman now and again.”

“You want us both?”

“I love you both!” Lois declared.

Lois saw the moment Clark dropped the pretense. He whimpered and let go of her ankles and wrapped one arm around her waist and one went to her hair as he leaned over and kissed her.

“Lois, Lois, god, I love you!”

Lois wrapped her legs around his lower back as he sped up his thrusts.

“I love you, Clark Kent. Come for me, Clark!”

He did and Lois came again.

They laid there recovering Lois kissed his cheek. Clark just hummed. Lois laughed. “We have to get up, Smallville. We can’t just lay here.”

Clark kissed her cheek, “Why not?”

“We have to go home.”

Just then, they heard the elevator ding. Clark looked up.

Lois found herself stood up and refastened, her skirt back in place. Clark had put himself away and his hair was neat. He pushed his glasses back into place.

The cleaner left the elevator and trundled past to a private office.

“That was close.” Clark sighed.

“What happened to super-hearing?”

“I was a bit distracted Lois.”

Lois smirked at him. “Did you forget something, Smallville?”

Clark smiled slyly; he reached into his pocket and pulled out the lacy panties. He knelt down and held them out and Lois stepped into them. Clark pulled them up Lois’ legs, when they were back in place; his hands caressed her ass and thighs.

When Clark’s hand strayed between her thighs, Lois reprimanded him, “Down boy! You will have to wait until we get home.”

Clark gave her the puppy dog eyes. Lois grabbed her bag and cell phone and held her arms out.

“Come on super-speed us home, now, Superman.”

Clark grinned and picked her up. Then they headed home.  
The End


End file.
